Forbidden Love: A story of two Vampires
by caelum23
Summary: <html><head></head>Kaname and Aido are both in love with each other but there is just something in the way of them two, Kaname is not just mean but hurts Aido a lot, and it feels as if he doesnt care about what Aido feels. Aido just wants his feelings to disappear and wants to just forget and maybe his wishes will come true. A thing that once pulled them together is now pulling them apart.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Forbidden Love

**Author's Notes:** This is the same story I wrote here Sin Love but "better"

**Author**: caelum23

**Genre**: super natural, angst, slice of life, school life, hurt and pain

**Pairing**: kaname and aido

**Rated**: Pg13

**Warning:** Strong Language, boyxboy

**Summary**: Kaname and Aido are both in love with each other but there is just something in the way of them two, Kaname is not just mean but hurts Aido a lot, and it feels as if he doesnt care about what Aido feels. Aido just wants his feelings to disappear and wants to just forget and maybe his wishes will come true.

Chapter 1: **Aido's Love**

"Man this is so boring." The blond exclaimed as he stretched his arms up reaching towards the sky making an annoyed face. "You are always bored, Aido." A lanky male with orange hair stated and the blond name Aido turned to glared at him, "Well it's not my fault we are stuck in there all the freaking morning." The blond whined "We can be doing other things out there don't you think Kain?" He asked turning to look at the other.

Kain could only let out a sigh as he saw how the other started to whine and complain about every single little thing. "Hanabusa..." Kain warned and Aido puffed his cheeks looking out into the sky that was in front of him "I want blood." He said licking his dry lips. "You know the rules, Hanabusa." Kain stated getting up from where he was looking at the male. "I know." Aido started "But the tablets we get aren't enough to get me going." Aido rested his chin on his hand and he sighed louder making Kain a little annoyed.

"Kaname-sama..." A girl said and Aido looked up and as soon as his eyes landed on the male named Kaname, a hand slapped him right across the face. There was a few gasps and Aido blinked confused before he looked at the other. "I told you already, stay away from her." Kaname growled glaring at the blond. Kaname turned to leave and Aido gently placed his hand on his hurt cheek "That girl." He looked down and Kain made a fist when he noticed a tear roll down Aido's cheek.

"Aido?" Kain whispered kneeling next to the other buy Aido stood up and pushed past him as he made his way out of the room they were currently in and Kain sighed. "What's up with him?" He thought to himself as he saw Aido's back disappear in the darkness of the halls.

Aido cursed under his breath as he made his way outside and headed to his favorite rant place. He sat under the tree that sat alone in the middle of a beautiful garden and he rested the back of his head on the tree closing his eyes. "I wasn't even close to her." He whispered to himself covering his turquoise eyes with his left arm.

Kaname looked outside and found the male sitting under the tree. He placed his hand gently over the cold glass and Ichijou looked at him a little concerned. "Kaname?" The other male said and Kaname closed his eyes "That is enough for today, please leave me alone." Kaname whispered and Ichijou nodded bowing his head a little before heading out of the office leaving the other alone in his office. "Aido..." He whispered as his eyes turned a blood red color.

The blond male laid down on the grass and he looked up at the sky covering his eyes from the sun with his hand. "I wish she could just disappear, she always gets me in trouble and I don't even do anything. It was the day class who pushed her towards me. I didn't even do anything." He thought before rolling to his side. "Because of her I got slapped and screamed at." The male rolled in a little ball and he closed his eyes. "Why can't she just disappear?"

After a few more minutes outside Aido decided that it was time to go inside and get ready for class. He took a deep breath and made his way to the doors and made his way inside to find Kaname standing just a few feet away from where he was "Was he waiting?" The blond wondered "Is he still mad?" He looked down and closed the door behind him before making his way closer to him.

"Where were you?" Kaname asked making the other freeze where he was. Aido made a fist and he walked a little more. "Outside." He answered stating the obvious. Kaname took the male's wrist and Aido flinched as the other touched his skin. "K Kaname?" He whispered closing his eyes tightly trying to get free "L Let go." He said loudly trying to pry off the other "It hurts!" Kaname pushed Aido against the wall and he looked at the other with his blood red eyes "Don't let me tell you again, stay away from her." Kaname let the other go and he walked away leaving the broken Aido alone where he was.

Aido slid down to the floor and he looked at the sky "I didn't do anything." He whispered. "Why am I the one getting hurt and yelled at?" He hugged his knees and buried his face on his knees as tears silently rolled down his cheek. "I really do hate her, why can't they just date and leave all of this alone? I hate them so much." He whispered. "I hate them..."

It was now time for the night class to go ahead and Aido fixed his uniform and let out a long sigh before he headed out into the hall where all the other night class students were waiting at. Aido avoided Kaname at all cost so sticking with Kain was actually the best way to avoid the other.

When it was time, the gates that let the Night class cross through the Day class opened and the girls all started to Kyah and scream and yell even the guys from the Day class started to scream.

"Aido!" A few girls screamed but they got no response from the latter. Kain looked at the male concerned and he touched his shoulder before Aido slapped his hand away "Don't touch me." Aido whispered heading ahead stopping when he saw Kaname touch Yuki's cheek. Aido made a fist and hurried fast ignoring all the girls screaming and yelling for him.

"What's up with him?" A girl asked. Kain let out a sigh and he rubbed the back of his neck "He has been acting this way for a while now." He stated looking at the sky "Hanabusa is not the same person he was before."

Aido walked through the dark halls of the school while rubbing his eyes "Why do I keep dreaming of something that will never happen? You are just hurting yourself." He thought to himself walking inside the classroom.

"Oh Hanabusa you are here early." The teacher said and Aido walked to sit on his desk. The male put his head down and he closed his eyes tightly "Please let the class go by fast." He thought "I don't want to be in the same room as him." He thought.

"Hanabusa!" Kain said walking towards him "Are you okay?" He asked and sat next to him. Aido lifted his head and he nodded making a peace sign. "Of course." He faked a smile and then looked down "Liar." Kain said and Aido laid his head back down "Whatever just leave me alone, I want to be alone."

Ichijou made his way to them and he sat in front of them tilting his head to the side "Hm? Hanabusa? Are you okay? You seem awfully down." Aido ignored them and Ruka sat next to Ichijou "Ehh? Could it be that you are in love?" She asked and Kaname's hand twitched.

Aido made a fist and he looked at the girl."That is none of your business." Ruka smiled and put her hands together "Eh? Who is the lucky girl?!" She asked. "No one mind your own business."

Kaname stood up and everyone looked at him. "Kaname?" Ichijou said standing up. Kaname headed out of the door and Aido looked outside not even acknowledging the head vampire.

Aido looked outside and he let out yet another sigh and the other vampires could only look at him and hope that he could go back to how he use to be. The male look as Kaname's back started to get smaller into the distance and he closed his eyes tightly when he saw that the girl Yuki was approaching him.

"This love I have towards him is not just sinful but it is also forbidden, what am I doing?" He thought biting his lower lip gently holding in the tears that were threatening to come out. "I feel so useless, I can't do anything to stop the pain in my chest. Every time I see him it's like someone is ripping my heart in half, I just wish this feelings could go away. I wish I could forget."

As Kaname walked he knew that Aido was staring at him. Kaname stopped and was about to turn around to look over to where Aido was but was interrupted by Yuki calling his name. "Kaname." The girl said waving at him and Kaname smiled at her making the girl blush. "Yuki." The male said and Yuki blushed even more.

Aido looked down and Kain stood up making his way towards the other. "Hanabusa?" He said sitting in front of him and reached to touch his hair but Aido slapped his hand away "I said not to you me." He whispered angrily.

"Shouldn't you be in class Kuran Kaname?" A male with silver hair asked leaning against a tree. "Zero?" Yuki turned around and Zero walked towards them. "He wasn't feeling good." Yuki answered for Kaname "So he was going back to class." Zero let out a scuff and he crossed his arms in front of his chest "A vampire getting sick? That is something new?"

Not being able to take it Aido stood up and Kain looked at him "Hana-" Before he could finish Kain's eyes grew wide and his voice stopped "His eyes." He thought and aid whispered "I've had enough." Before he made his way out of the classroom making the other vampires worry. "Hanabusa?"

Ruka stood next to the worried Kain and she looked at him "Will he be okay?" She asked and Kain sighed sitting down rubbing his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "I hope so though." He whispered. "He has been acting strange for a while now, we just need to wait and see how things go for him."

Aido walked to the entrance of the Night Class gates and Kaname looked at him and Zero turned around to see the blond disappearing into the walls of the Night dorms. Yuki blinked and she tilted her head "Kaname?"

The blond walked to his room and laid down after locking the door. He wanted to be alone and knowing Kaname, he knew the other had seen him and he knew he was in trouble but as of now, Aido did not care anymore. He just wanted to sleep. Aido laid on his side and he hugged his stomach closing his eyes tightly "It hurts." He thought to himself. "Why does it hurt so much?"

After he was done talking to both Zero and Yuki Kaname made his way to the dorms and he went straight to Aido's room. There he took the door knob and made a fist when he couldn't open it. He knocked on the door a little and when he got no answer he called for the other "I know you are in there, open up." He said a little angry. "Hey open up."

After a few minutes of arguing to himself he opened the door with the master key and he stomped angrily inside. "Aido you are in big troub-." Kaname stopped when he saw the other sleeping soundlessly in his bed. Kaname let out a sigh and he made his way towards the other covering him with the blanket that was next to the male.

Sitting next to the other Kaname brushed the others blond locks away from his face and flinched a little when he noticed the tears that lingered on the others eyes. He looked down at made a fist before he brushed the tears from the male's eyes and he whispered a sorry before standing up.

Turning around he noticed the shinny turquoise marble that the other was holding in his hand. Kaname reached to the marble gently tracing it and memories came flooding back to the other. He gently took the males hand placing a gently peck on the palm before taking the small marble placing it on the night stand next to the male's bed and before leaving he brushed his finger tips on the male's soft skin. After seeing the other make warning signals of waking up the male walked out of the room closing the door behind him quietly.

As soon as the door closed the blonds eyes opened and he looked around in the darkness. "I could have sworn there was someone here." He looked at the blanket that covered him and he blinked a few times before bringing it to his face. "It smells like _him_." he thought and he shook his head "Impossible he hates me." The boy looked out into the night sky and tears filled his eyes. "I wish everything i felt for him would just disappear."

Kaname stood in front of the window and he looked at the same moon that Aido was looking at. He covered his face with one of his hands and bit his lip gently tasting his own blood. "Aido." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

**The love we feel is forbidden. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tempest

Aido rubbed his eyes and he looked up at a mad Kain in front of him. "Kain?" Kain got the male out of bed and he pointed at the clock "Get your ass up and get ready you are going to get in trouble if you aren't ready for class." The male whispered in annoyance that way no one would hear.

Aido let out a yawned and he crawled back to bed "I'm not going." He whispered. "I don't feel too good." The blonde admitted covering himself with the blanket closing his eyes. "Stop messing around!" Kain growled getting the blanket off of the male. Aido took the blanket and he glared at the other "I told you I am not going! Leave me alone Kain!" He yelled covering himself again. "Hanabu-."

"Hanabusa." Kaname said in the entrance of the door to Aido's room.

Aido flinched as he heard the others voice and Kain turned around "K Kaname?" Aido held to the blanket tightly and Kaname walked towards him. "Hanabusa get ready for class you will be late if you don't get ready right now." Aido sat up and he nodded "Yes sir." He whispered without even looking or glancing at the head vampire and he made his way to the closet to get his uniform getting into it as fast as he could.

At the gates Aido flinched to all of the noise "It's so noisy." He whispered and Kain looked over at him "Eh? But you love the attention." The orange hair male stated. Aido covered his eyes a little "I do, but I already told you I don't feel good today." The blonde said in a low growl.

"A Aido!" The girls screamed and pushed.

A girl got out of line and she tackled Aido. Aido flinched at contact and when he was about to fall Zero held him in place. "Behind the line!" He yelled making Aido flinch. "You be more careful, don't let your guard down, idiot." Zero whispered to the other and Aido made a fist. "I know." Aido murmured.

Kaname looked at both Aido and Zero and he made a fist. "Kaname?" Ruka thought and she followed the head vampire into the school. "Something is really off here." The girl thought.

Kaname took Aido from Zero and he glared at him. "K Kaname." Zero looked at the head vampire and smirked slightly for Kaname. Aido looked at the two and he made a fist. "I got in trouble again.." He thought. "Thank you Kyriu we will be heading off now." He bowed his head and dragged Aido along with him.

Zero looked around and he made fist seeing the Day class still not in their own dorms. "DAY CLASS TO YOUR OWN DAMN DORMS!" He yelled making everyone run away to the dorms as Yuki looked at Kaname and Aido's back.

"Y You can let go now Kaname." Aido informed as they went further than the others. "I really am in trouble aren't I?" He thought closing his eyes tightly "Why do I do everything wrong? It wasn't my fault in the first place."

Flinching Aido tried to pry his wrist away from Kaname's. "K Kaname let me go, you are hurting me." He whispered pulling a little harder only to make Kaname's grip even stronger. Kaname turned around while stopping and he looked at Aido in the eyes. Aido backed away a little and his hand started to shake just a little "K Kaname?" Kaname tighten the grip on the males wrist and Aido flinched "Let me go!" He yelled "It hurts!" The browned hair male pushed Aido into the wall making him flinch in more pain and a tear rolled down cheek as the pain in his back started to affect him.

Kaname then dug his nails on the males wrist and Aido pulled on it "L Let go!" He yelled while blood started to run down Aido's finger tips falling down to the floor gently with a little tap tap sound. "It hurts." Aido whispered. Kaname then lifted the males hand licking blood from the male's fingers. "W What are-?"

Kaname glared at the other making him cut himself out and Kaname held his wrist tighter. "You know what you taste like?" The blonde looked away and Kaname whispered on the others ear."You taste like him." Kaname whispered "You taste like Zero." Aido pushed Kaname away and he covered his face with his hand and looked down as tears rolled down his hands.

"Disgusting." Kaname growled before heading off to the classroom leaving Aido alone in the hall. Aido slid down the wall and he looked down at his bloody hand. "W Why?" He hiccuped "Why do you hurt me so much? What did I do? What happened to you?" He asked silently. "All you do is play around with me."

Aido slowly stood up and he walked the way they came from and he headed outside. As he walked he noticed Zero but he just ignored it, he did not want to talk to anyone especially not him. "Aido, you should be in class." Zero informed the other. "I'm going back to the dorms." Aido whispered.

Zero took a hold of Aido's hurt hand and he looked at him "What happened?" He asked and Aido took his hand away from the others hold. "Don't touch me." He said angrily and Zero took his wrist once again and he pushed him down on the floor making Aido flinch. Zero sat on the other, took his hand and licked the blood making Aido shutter. "Z Zero?"

Zero's eyes turned a blood red and Aido's eyes grew wide "Y You..." Zero leaned forward and he smirked before he licked the other's neck. "S Stop." Aido whispered almost paralyzed with what was happened. Zero then opened his mouth and placed his fangs on the male's neck. "N No!"

Zero sunk his fangs into the male's neck and Aido arched his back. It had been a while since the last time someone had sung their teeth into his neck. Aido let out a soft gasp as he felt his blood being drained from his body. "S Stop." He whispered a little tired.

Kaname's finger twitched and Ruka looked at Kaname "That is-" Kaname looked outside with his red eyes and he stood up. He then saw the scene being played in front of him and he made a fist making the window in front of him break. "Zero I will crush you." He thought.

Once Zero was done he let go of the vampire and he licked his lips. Aido sat up slapping the male across the face "You idiot!" He yelled standing up wobbling a little and Zero held him but Aido slapped his hands away "Don't touch me!" He yelled and Zero looked at him "You taste like-"

"I know what I taste like!" He said interrupting the other as he sobbed "You don't have to say it." Aido turned around and slowly made his way to the Night dorms as Zero turned around to see Kaname staring at them. "You taste like him." Zero thought and walked off after he gave Kaname a smirk.

Once in his room Aido laid down not bothering to take off his uniform and he covered the wound on his neck. Curling into a ball the male started to cry as he remembered Kaname "Kaname you idiot." He whispered "Zero you idiot." He covered himself and he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. "It seems that when I sleep I am the happiest." was the last thing Aido thought before he was asleep.

Kaname walked inside of Aido's room after class had ended and he sat carefully next to him uncovering the male's neck. He traced the two little wounds that Zero had made and he made a fist. "I won't let anyone take you." He whispered covering the wound gently. He then took the male's hand and wrapped the wound kissing the wrist gently "I am sorry." He whispered before standing up covering the other with a blanket that would smell like him Zero's scent made Kaname sick to his stomach and more when it was on Aido.

Kaname walked out of Aido's room and headed to his own not noticing that Kain had seen him. Kain looked at Kaname and he tilted his head "I wonder what he was doing." He thought walking to Aido's room and opened the door just a little "Eh? Aido is sleeping then why did..." He blinked and rubbed his head. "Kaname... What is going on with you?"

Kaname sat in front of his window and he played with a glass that had blood in it. "One of this days I will not be able to hold it in any longer." He thought resting the side of his head on his closed hand that rested in the arm of the chair.

"Oi Hanabusa, get up." The orange hair male whispered shaking the blonde gently. "We have inspection today, if you don't get up and clean all of your room Kaname will get mad." Aido frowned while sitting up and he looked at the male "I know I know." He stretched like a kitten and got out of bed making his way out of his room followed by Kain.

While walking Aido looked outside and he let out a soft sigh hoping that no one noticed what had happened last night. Kain placed a hand gently on the males shoulder and he looked at him a little concerned "Are you okay?" The male asked and Aido could only nod not being able to trust himself with words. He made an effort and just smiled as best as he could and walked inside the kitchen where everyone else sat.

The blonde sat down on one of the three opened chairs and he looked around "Where is Kaname?" He asked. "He is busy, therefore wont be joining us for breakfast." Kain answered him and Aido nodded before he started to push his food around. In all honestly the male wasn't feeling too well.

"Serine." Kaname said and a the girl with short light purple hair walked to him "Yes Kaname?" The vampire boy looked at Zero and Yuki approaching and he turned around to face the girl "Make sure that Kiryu doesn't meet Aido." Sirene nodded and bowed before walking out of the room to find Aido.

The head vampire made a fist before he took a seat on his office leaning his head against the chair he was sitting in.

Aido stood up after he had eaten a little of his food and he excused himself walking to his room. With a sigh the male walked up the stairs and met Sirene up in the second floor. "Good morning Serine." He yawned and the girl took his arm placing the male in his room. "W what are you doing?" He looked at her and Serine bowed her head "My apologizes by Kaname ordered this. You are to not meet with Kyrui."

"What?" the blonde made a fist "He can't lock me in my room." The male said angrily and Serine closed the door making sure to secure it that way the other wouldn't meet with Zero. "Kaname's orders." Aido banged on the doors and he slide to the floor "This isn't fair." He yelled. "This is not fair at all, let me out."

Kain opened the door and let Yuki and Zero walk in before he shut the door "The dorms are all yours." He said before sitting down on the couch. Yuki looked around and she blinked "Where is Kaname?" The girl asked. "He is a little busy this morning so he might not be able to meet with the two of you." Serine stated walking down the stairs. Yuki smiled and nodded "Ah, I see, well then Zero lets get to work." She said and walked to the different rooms of the dorm inspecting them.

Zero made his way upstairs and he walked straight to Aido's room to find Serine already there. "This room is restricted." Serine said bowing her head "I am sorry for the inconvenience." Zero looked at her "We need to check all the rooms." Zero stated "That is part of the rules." Kain stood in front of Serine and he bowed his head "We are sorry, but this are not our orders."

Yuki walked next to Zero and she looked at the male "What's going on?" She asked and Zero looked at her "They aren't letting me inspect this room." Yuki blinked "Eh? Why?" Serine once again bowed and apologize "We are sorry but this are Kaname's orders."

"Eh? Kaname?"

Aido rested his head on the door as he listened to what was happening outside of his room. "K Kain..." He whispered closing his eyes a little. "Kain..."

Kain turned around and looked at the door before Kaname got there. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but the room is off limits." He stated and Yuki nodded. "T That is fine." She stuttered. "Zero lets go check the other rooms."

The blonde struggled up and he banged on the door as hard as he could "KAIN!" He yelled before falling to the floor in his knees panting a little. Kain turned around and he placed his ear on the door "Aido?!" Aido knocked once and Kain's eyes grew wide. "O Open the door." He whispered and Kaname glared at him. "Why?"

Kain glared at Kaname something that he had never done before and Serine got in front of Kaname. "Open the damn door!" Kain yelled. "There is something wrong." Kaname looked at Kain and he nodded making Serine open the door.

Kain opened the door and Aido looked at him with eyes half opened and he smiled tiredly "Finally." Aido struggled up and walked a little closer to Kain before losing his balance making Kain catch him before he hit the floor. Kain looked at Kaname and Kaname knelt down where the two boys were at and placed his hand gently on Aido's forehead. "Serine call the doctor." He said before lifting Aido from Kain's hands.

Kaname turned around and he looked at Yuki and Zero. "Inspection day is over for now, I need to take care of this." He bowed his head and walked inside of Aido's room placing him down gently on the bed covering the boys shivering body.

"He should be fine, he just needs lost of rest." The doctor said covering Aido. Kaname nodded and he stood up "Thank you for coming." The doctor nodded and he walked out of the room leaving Kaname alone with Aido. The browned hair boy sat next to Aido and he ran his fingers through the male's blonde hair locks. "Idiot, if you feel bad tell us next time." He whispered before leaving the room.

"Kaname, Yuki is here to see you." Ruka informed and Kaname made his way to the door. Walking outside he coverd his eyes from the sun and Yuki walked to him "H How is he doing?" She asked and Kaname smiled "He is fine, he just needs a lot of rest." Yuki nodded and she smiled "I'm glad." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked down "F For the dance, w would Kaname like to go with me?" Kaname looked at Yuki and he placed a hand on her cheek making her face him. "Of course." He answered and Yuki smiled widely. "Thank you Kaname." She bowed and waved at him before running off to the other side of the dorms.

Aido opened his eyes slowly flinching with the light on his face. He coverd his eyes and sighed, his head was killing him and his body felt extremely weak. The blonde uncovered his eyes when he heard the door open and Kain walked towards him. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting next to him. Aido turned to his side to face Kain and he closed his eyes "You remembered." He whispered and Kain nodded "How could I forget." Aido smiled sadly and Kain ruffled his hair gently. "One knock means help while two means thank you." Kain whispered running his fingers through the male's hair. "How can I forget when you were in trouble all the time?" Aido curled up and Kain leaned forward whispering to him "I told you right? I won't let anyone hurt you." Aido nodded and he snuggled the male's side. "You are the only one who hasn't betrayed me." Aido thought. "I hope it stays like that."

"**It hurts to hate something you love."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain

Kain let out a soft yawn and he headed inside of the kitchen to get food for Aido. In there he met with Serine and he bowed his head a little as Serine handed him the food for the sick vampire. "Thank you." Kain said before he departed to the second floor to wake Aido up from his slumber hoping the other was better.

Kain knocked on Aido's door and be welcomed himself into the dark room where the blonde slept peacefully. Kain placed the male's food down and he made his way to the others bed as quiet as he could and he looked over at the blonde's sleeping body for a few seconds before he gently shook the other. "Aido." He whispered "Wake up, I brought you food."

The blonde let out a grunt and he rolled to his side resting his head on his right arm, with no signs of waking up. Kain let out a long sigh and he sat next to the boy and he poked his cheek gently. "Aido, wake up its time for breakfast."

The male opened his eyes slowly and flinched when the light hit his eyes. "I'm not hungry." He whispered and Kain made a face "Yah you need to eat something." The blonde sat up rubbing his eyes as Kain brought the food to him making Aido make a disgusted face. "I don't want food." Aido hugged his tummy while Kain sat the food on its place. "Come on just a little bit." Aido shook his head "No."

Kain let out a sigh "Fine, eat when you want okay?" Aido nodded and he stretched a little before he stood up. "Aido, make sure to eat, okay?" The blonde made a face and he nodded laying down on the bed covering his body with the blanket. "I feel so bad." The blonde thought to himself.

Kain patted the males head and sighed "Get lots of rest and make sure you get well soon." Aido nodded as he slowly closed his eyes. "Tired." He thought slowly falling into a deep slumber.

"Kaname, Yuki is here." Serine informed making Kaname look up from the book he had in his hand. "Thanks I will be right there." The male stood up and he made his way to the door putting on his sweater walking past Aido's room to see him sleeping peacefully, before he headed out of the dorm to meet the girl.

"K Kaname." Yuki stuttered.

Kaname smiled warmly at the girl making the girl's cheeks grow hot. "U Um." She started and Kaname gently patted her head. "Did you get the dress?" Yuki nodded and she smiled "Un, its beautiful." Kaname smiled "I'm glad you like it." Yuki nodded and she looked down "K Kaname."

Kaname looked at her and tilted his head to the side "Yes?" He hummed and the girl smiled bowing her head "Thank you." Kaname smiled warmly at her and she blushed looking away a little.

Aido stood up holding to some things as he went to his closet to change into his uniform. He did his tie carefully and walked to the door making his way down to the first floor slowly and carefully. He let out a sigh and made his way to others.

"Hanabusa, are you okay?" Ruka asked and Aido nodded smiling a little "Of course." The male answered "A little fever won't do anything to me." He held to the sofa to keep his balance and Ruka looked at him worried "D Don't worry." The blonde said "I'm fine." He nodded trying to smile to show them that he was okay.

"Lets go." Kaname said from behind everyone.

Aido did not bother to look at the other or even try to make contact he just looked at the floor and waited until several people where in front of him. Once Shiki, Ruka and Ichijou were in front of him Aido let go of the sofa arm and he made his way to the entrance of the school along with the rest.

Aido took a deep breath as they walked and he tried to keep up with the rest. "This is harder than I expected." The male said making himself chuckled "Aido you are an idiot." He thought to himself falling behind the others.

"Hanabusa." Aido heard Kaname say making him turn around. "Y Yes?" The blonde said nervously looking over at the taller vampire. Kaname got closer to the other, making the other flinch "I'm not going to hurt you." Kaname whispered when he noticed the other flinched "You can use me as support." Aido looked at the other and then he shook his head "It's fine." Aido whispered "I can walk on my own." Aido looked down as he past the other and went straight to Kain holding him by the back of his school blazer. Kain chuckled and he took the male's hand gently into his own.

"Warm." Aido thought holding Kain's hand. "His hands are warm." He got closer and Kaname looked at him making a fist walking straight into class not bothering to smile at any of his fans.

Zero watched the vampires back and he licked his lips before heading to the schools grounds to start petrolling just like the other nights making sure to keep an eye on both Kaname and Aido.

"You look terribly happy." Zero said watching the girl who helped him petrol. "Of course." The girl said smiling from ear to ear "Kaname is my date tomorrow." She nodded proud of herself and Zero let out a sigh walking past her "Yuki, sometimes is best to not get in the way." He whispered softly. "Eh? Did you say something?" Yuki asked and Zero sighed "No, get to work." The girl puffed her cheeks and Zero walked to where he could see Aido.

Aido looked outside as he played with his pencil as he tried to stay awake. "I'm so tired." Aido thought to himself. "I forgot how weak my body gets when I am sick." The blonde stood up slowly and he walked to the front of class letting the teacher know that he was heading back to the dorms to rest some more. "I hope I can make it." He thought trying to hurry out of the school and into his bed.

"Hanabusa." A male's voiced called. Aido turned around and he rubbed his eyes trying to keep himself from falling asleep. "Hey Hanabusa are you okay?" Aido leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor where he looked at the sky. "I can't get up or speak." The male thought. "I just want to lay in bed and sleep."

The male knelt down next to him and Aido rubbed his eyes trying to see who was the one helping him. "Warm." Aido thought "His hand feels warm." the male thought when the others hand came in contact with his forehead. "It's been a while since the last time someone made me feel this warm." Aido looked at the blurry figure of the other and he smiled warmly at him "I can't really see who you are, but..." Aido paused as his eyes started to get even heavier. "Thank you." Aido whispered softly as he fell asleep.

"That explains why you didn't go crazy when I touched you." The male whispered picking up the other walking into the night dorms and heading over to the male's room laying him gently on the bed covering him. "Idiot." The male thought "You really do like pushing yourself don't you."

"Zero!" Yuki called as she ran into the room where Zero was. "Is he okay?" Yuki asked and Zero nodded "He just needs to rest, lets go." Yuki nodded and she walked out of the room where Aido laid and Zero closed the door behind him "Kaname you are hurting him more than you think." Zero looked out at the sky and he made a fist "You will lose him if you keep on with this stupidity of yours."

"You seem happy today, Yuki." [Yuri] said as Yuki made her way into the room where her roommate was waiting. Yuki smiled and she sat on her bed "Un, I am Kaname's date tomorrow for the dance." Yuki smiled widely "I am very happy." She nodded and she stood up "Now to shower." The girl hummed and headed out to the bathroom to shower.

The next morning Aido woke up and he rubbed his eyes looking around "When did... I get here?" The boy sat up and he stretched a little. Feeling a little bit better than the day before he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to see if there was any food.

The blonde walked down to the kitchen and he opened the fridge to get some milk and took the box of cereal with him. "I guess this will do for now." He took a seat on the chair and pored his cereal before he started to eat. "So good." He thought smiling a little "I wonder how long its been since the last time I enjoyed my food."

"Neh, how do I look Zero?" Yuki asked twirling in the dress Kaname got her. Zero did not bother to look at her "You look nice." He said walking past her taking his gun putting it on its place under the school blazer. Yuki puffed her cheeks when the other answered "You didn't even look." Zero walked to the door and he looked back at the girl "I don't have to, you got the dress from Kaname right? That means that the dress is nice." Zero walked out and Yuki made a fist "Zero... You idiot."

Zero walked outside of the dorm he was staying in and sighed "Another day with annoying girls." He thought rubbing his head. "This is going to be hell."

"Are you sure you are feeling good for this?" Kain asked worriedly as Aido changed into his tuxedo. "Un, I am fine now Kain." Aido smiled at him "I will tell you if I feel sick okay?" Kain sighed and he nodded "Alright make sure to stay close to me." Aido nodded "Of course."

Kain and Aido made their way to the entrance and they bowed to the gate keeper as they headed to the dance event being held in the other side of the dorms. Aido took a deep breath and he tried to relax. "Come on Aido you can do this." He thought to himself "You are not weak..." He nodded and Kain patted his head making Aido look up at him. Kain smiled at him and he opened the door "Have fun tonight Aido." Aido nodded and he touched where the other patted "It's warm, but not as warm as the other, so it wasn't Kain. Then, who was it?"

"A Aido." Girls said bowing "W We are glad you are doing better." A girl whispered and Aido did his best to smile "Thank you, and sorry to have worried you." The male said rubbing the back of his neck. "Somehow, even if I do feel better, I somehow don't feel that great." The male looked outside and he sighed "W Well then," The blonde whispered "If you will excuse me I have to be with Kain." He bowed and walked past the girls making his way to where Kain and Ruka were.

Aido stopped and he looked at the two vampires and he made a fist "N No, if I stay then Kain will have me as a burden." Kain looked at Aido and he blinked "Neh, come sit down, you look a little pale." Aido blinked and he looked at both Ruka and Kain. Ruka smiled at him and she patted the seat next to her "Come sit with us, Aido." Aido nodded and he took a seat next to the girl and looked at the other students mingling together. "Ah, there is a lot of people, but, somehow I still feel alone."

"Kyahhh!" Girls said when the doors opened to reveal both Kaname and Yuki. Aido blinked and he looked at Yuki "S She is beautiful." He thought making a fist "There is no way I can beat her." The male looked down and bit his lip "W What was I thinking?" He asked himself "I am so stupid."

"Neh did you hear? There's a rumor that says that Yuki and Kaname are dating." The girl in the table to the right of Aido said in a whispered. "Ehhh really?" The other girl said disappointed "I want to date him too." Aido closed his eyes tightly and he stood up "Of course I was stupid, there is no way I can win against a girl." He thought and Kain looked at him "Aido?"

"S Sorry, but I don't feel good." Aido whispered in a shaky voice. Kain stood up "Then I'll go back with you." Aido shook his head "No, I want to go on my own, I'll just go rest, besides you need to stay with Ruka." Ruka blinked and Aido bowed his head a little before he walked out of the dance.

"Will he be okay?" Ruka asked and Kain sighed "I hope so." He whispered standing in the entrance. "Are you going after him?" Zero asked standing next to the other. Kain looked at the other "No, he said he wasn't feeling well, but that is a lie, that boy can not lie even if his life depended on it." Zero looked at Aido's back and Kain sighed "I don't understand him at all."

"He feels lonely." Zero said leaning on the door frame. "He might be surrounded by a lot of people, but no one understands him. He feels like a burden to everyone and it seems that he is starting to pull himself away from you all. Which means that soon he will no longer be able to even talk to you all." Kain made a fist "You seem to understand him." Zero looked at the orange haired and he walked outside "I'll talk to him." Kain watched Zero and he made a fist "Aido, I wish I could understand, but I can't, but Zero might be able to help."

Aido took a seat on the bed and he sighed. "This is so pathetic." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Aido you need to get over him already, you know you can't win." He whispered to himself before he got startled when he heard a knock on the door. He blinked and stood up walking to the door "Yes?" He opened the door and gasped when he saw Zero standing in front of him.

"Z Zero?!" Aido exclaimed.

Zero walked inside the male's room and he closed the door sitting down on a chair. "Kain was worried about you, so I told him I was going to talk to you." Aido blinked "Eh? H He doesn't have to worry." Aido stuttered "I I am fine."

Zero stood up and walked to Aido "Liar." The silvered hair boy said before he stopped in front of the blonde "If you are fine then why are you crying?" He asked and Aido looked at him "W What are you saying? I I am not crying." Zero looked at the other and he reached the others cheek gently "Then tell me, what is this?" Zero whispered wiping a tear from the others cheek.

Aido blinked and he looked at the other in front of him "W What is that?" He touched his cheeks and blinked "W Why are they w wet?" The male shook his head and he rubbed the back of his hand on the to try and stop the tears "W Why?" He asked frustrated "T This isn't..."

Zero let out a sigh and he wrapped his arms around the male "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." Zero whispered to the other "I've never seen someone so broken before." Zero thought to himself as Aido held to the other's shirt and cried his heart out. Zero made a fist and he held the other so gentle that no one would have guessed it was him.

"Warm, he is warm." Aido thought as he cried on the other's chest. "He feels just like the other... Wait don't tell me." Aido looked at the other and Zero tilted his head to the side "What?" Aido looked down and he got in his knees "Why are you so nice to me?" He asked.

Zero knelt down in front of the other after a while and he placed his hand on the males shoulder "Because I had never seen someone as broken as you." He answered and Aido made a fist "Pity?" Zero shook his head "More like admiration... If it where to be someone else enduring your pain, I think they would have ended their life." Aido hugged himself and Zero placed his hand gently on the male's head. "Forget him... Forget him before it is too late."

Aido looked at the other surprised and Zero touched his lips "I told you didn't I? You taste like him."

"Him?"

"Kaname." Zero informed and Aido's eyes filled with tears "B But... K Kaname said I tasted like you." Zero looked at him "He lied, there is no doubt that your blood tastes like Kaname." Zero sat down and he sighed "You know, you deserve better." Zero stood up and he dusted himself before heading to the door "Also..." Zero turned around to face the other and Aido blinked "You are not alone, so don't feel lonely, you might think that no one understands you, but you are wrong..."

"H How?"

Zero walked to the other once again and he knelt down in front of the other "Because..." Zero lifted the males chin and Zero looked at the others eyes "I know the pain of seeing the person you like with someone else..." Aido's eyes grew wide and Zero stood back up "But, seeing them also in pains hurts even more, so Aido..." Zero got closer to the other's face and he whispered to him "Smile and be the Aido I fell in love with."

Aido's eyes grew wide and Zero patted his head. "Well then, get some rest you still have a fever, idiot." Zero walked to the door and Aido made himself get up and hug Zero from behind. "I'm sorry." Aido whispered "I'm sorry I hurt you." Aido buried his face on the male's back and he cried silently.

"There is no need to apologize." Zero whispered before turning around looking down at the other "I gave up a long time ago, but..." Zero cupped the male's cheeks and he leaned forward gently placing his lips over the other making Aido blush.

Zero walked out of the room leaving the other alone and Aido touched his lips "M My first kiss." Aido fell in his knees and he hugged his knees "I am the worse." He thought to himself. "I hurt the only person who understood me."

Zero walked out of the dorm and he looked back to see the window where Aido's room was. Zero sighed and he walked to the dorms ignoring the loud girls and music that was playing in the distance to go petrol around the school to make sure no one intruded in the party.

"K Kaname?" Yuki said walking closer "A Are you okay?" Kaname smiled and he nodded "Of course." Kaname looked at the night dorms and he made a fist "Aido, why are you distancing yourself from me?" He wondered as he felt the other getting further away from him. "What the hell is going on?" He bit his lip and Yuki blinked "E Eh? T This is the first time I see Kaname like this, w what is going on?"

Aido looked at the sky and he sighed "Zero..."

Kaname held his chest and he made a fist "Zero." He made a fist and Zero looked up at the sky as snow started to fall from the sky gently touching Zero's cheek. "Snow.." He whispered and smiled a little. "So pure..."

Aido looked outside and he tapped the window smiling just a little when snow started to fall from the sky and against his window. "Snow, so pure... So cold..." He rested his forehead against the window and closed his eyes "Somehow, my heart feels lighter."

Zero touched his heart and he smiled a little "Aido, I am glad you are a little bit more at ease." He smiled and walked around the school to petrol until the party was over. "Aido, smile more..."

Yuki held her chest and Kaname smiled at her putting his hand in front of her "Shall we dance?" Yuki blushed and she gently held to the males hand nodding "Un, lets dance." she whispered and held to Yuki.

Aido laid down on his bed and he held to the same marble and he placed it in his chest. "Kaname, maybe it would be better if I forget..." He thought to himself "Maybe I wont cause any more problems if I am no longer here." He closed his eyes tightly and made a fist "Damn it!"

"Ehhh... So you want to forget." A girl hummed from the top of the dorms "Then I shall be able to make your wish true... Aido."

Aido turned around and he closed his eyes and slowly started to fall asleep. "Zero... I am sorry."

"Well then, let the fun begin." The girl whispered and disappeared in tin air before Zero could see her.


End file.
